warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Burston Prime
| introduced = }} The Burston Prime is the prime variant of the Burston. Compared to its predecessor, the Burston Prime features higher damage across the board, and a slightly higher status chance, making it a direct upgrade from the standard Burston. Like the standard Burston, the Burston Prime is signature for its three-round burst mechanic, making it difficult for some Tenno to use, but rewarding if one can learn the patterns. The Burston Prime can be sold for . |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. *Low recoil. *Good status chance. *Fast fire rate and burst rate. *Comes with a polarity. *Can use the Burston Prime-exclusive Gilded Truth mod. Disadvantages: *Linearly less efficient. Sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, requiring another burst to be fired. *Low crit chance and damage. *Burns through ammo reserves quickly, accelerated further with its Gilded Truth augment mod. Comparisons: *'Burston Prime', compared to the Burston: **Higher base damage (39.0 vs. 30.0). ***Higher damage (11.7 vs. 10.0). ***Higher damage (11.7 vs. 10.0). ***Higher damage (15.6 vs. 10.0). **Higher fire rate (13.64 rounds/s vs. 7.83 rounds/s). **Higher status chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). Tips *The Burston Prime has a fast burst, making it decent in long-range combat. *This weapon's Status Chance makes it more likely to deal Elemental procs than the usual Burston. Its chance to proc is at least 38.6% for each burst. *The Burston has arguably better ammo efficiency than the Soma or Synapse due to its burst-fire nature. *Fire rate mods (Speed Trigger, Shred, etc.) reduce the delay between bursts, but did not increase the fire rate of the actual bullets themselves. As of , fire rate mods now increase the fire rate of the burst itself. *It isn't advised to put a Heavy Caliber on the Burston Prime as this weapon benefits more in close to mid range situations with its high accuracy and damage over long range situations where hitting enemies with all bullets becomes more difficult. * Modifying the magazine can sometimes be problematic, as you might be reduced to only 1 or 2 rounds in your last shot. A Max Rank Wildfire or a Rank 3 Magazine Warp will give you a magazine of 54, allowing you 18 bursts before reloading. This ensures you will always fire 3 rounds in every burst. Trivia *The Burston Prime has noticeably less golden ornamentation than previous Prime weapons. *The Burston Prime may have been designed for actual combat, in contrast to the ornamental nature of other Prime weaponry. *At the time of its release, the Burston Prime was the first Prime weapon whose component drops were exclusive to the Orokin Derelict instead of the Orokin Void. Update 12 has since moved some component drops into the Void. *The Burston Prime Is the first Prime primary weapon to receive a Weapon Augments mod. *The Burston Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media Burston Prime Codex.jpg|The Burston Prime as it appears in the Codex Burston prime look.jpg|burston prime stats Warframe0082.jpg|burston prime polarity Burston Prime_1.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_2.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_3.jpg|Burston Prime Burston Prime Colour Customization.png|Burston Prime Colour Customization A Gay Guy Reviews Burston Prime, The Best of Both Worlds? Warframe Burston Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.8.0-0 Warframe Burston Prime Build Guide Lets Max (Warframe) E1 - Burston Prime and Gilded Truth (60fps)-0 BURSTON PRIME - Gilded Truth augment 4 forma - Warframe Patch History }} See also *Burston, the non-Prime variant of this weapon. *Sicarus Prime, the pistol counterpart. *Sicarus, the non-Prime pistol counterpart *Prime, the original Orokin weapon or Warframe. *Gilded Truth, a Burston Prime exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Burston Prime fr:Burston Prime Category:Update 11 Category:Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Burst Fire